The present invention relates to a power tool, and more particularly to a hand-held power tool which has a striking mechanism operable through an air cushion.
Power tools of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such power tool is described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,292. In the known power tools as well as in the power tool disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, the striker is constituted of steel. During operation of the power tool heat is generated in the air cushion and a part of this heat is transmitted to the striker which possesses high heat conductive properties. This energy is lost for performing of the impact work. It is understood that such a construction contradicts the principle of optimization of the output of power tools.